Council of Creators (series)
The Council Of Creators is a series focusing around the titular group, and their adventures across the Multiverse. Plot The series consists of The Council Of Creators going across the FMK Multiverse and defending it from various evil entities. Along the way, they embark on various strange adventures and get into all kinds of trouble. Style The series will be made in the form of many fanfics, although the actual writing style may differ from serious to silly or a mixture of the two. It really depends on who wrote the episode. Characters Council of Creators= - Recruited in Season 1= *KoopaGalaxain * Wolfzilla * JohnGojira - Set to be recruited in season 2= Members who will join the team in season 2. * MechaKingGhidorah789 * Spinocroc - Former members= *Tacozilla99. Left the group before it was technically founded, still remains in close touch with Indominus. *Flurr. Left in episode 1 after going insane. Serves as the main villain of the first season. Whereabouts will be added when the season finale is completed - }} Allies= - Upcoming= * Skeleturtle/God * Oh Pi * Indomiscoobfanon * T-Rex * Raptor * Ratzilla * Germanium II * MosuFan2003 * MosuFan2005 * Acacius * Solomon * Some other guys - }} Villains= - Season 2= *Hokuto Black King * Aetherium * The Meme Army ** Pepezilla (Leader) ** Trollzilla (General) ** Shrekzilla (General) ** King Dong (General) ** Stingo (Commander) ** Gawdzila (General) ** Jimmy Rustler Kong ** Keemosaur ** Ultraman Daniel ** Durr Plantollante ** Legendary Dogeman ** John Cenon ** Trumpzilla (secretly trying to take control of the army so that he can take over the world and the make money off of it) ** Illuminatisaurus Rex ** Lenny The Dorito ** High Nooner ** Weegeezilla (Cdrzillafanon) ** Pingas King ** We are Number 8 ** Daddy Derick * Nightmare Raptor * Sepsis's faction ** Sepsis (Leader) ** Keratos ** Myos (Deceased) ** Organon - Upcoming= * Overlord Bagan * Satanturtle * Square Enix ** Yosuke Matsuda (Leader) ** Mekanaria ** Imitation Imitation Ultraman ** Mecha MechaGodzilla ** Diablos ** Mecha Rodan (Cdrzillafanon) ** Mecha Red ** Mecha Zilla (Cdrzillafanon) ** Mecha Gorosaurus ** Mecha Seagoras ** Mecha Anguirus ** Mecha Bagan ** Mecha Destroyah ** Mecha Titanosaurus ** Mecha Black King ** Mecha Mothra ** Mass-produced Showa Mechagodzillas * Red's faction ** Red (leader) ** Not-Monsters/Chimera ** NGC minibosses ** Demons and other NGC stage enemies * Void Gas * The Shadow Creatures * Shadow People * Keith * Death * Death T-Rex's faction ** Death T-Rex (Leader) ** Skeleton Godzilla ** SkeleT-Rex ** Ghost Varan ** Shin Ghost Godzilla ** Candy Corn Godzilla * The Wormhole Maker * Evil clones of the Council of Creators (Name has not been decided on) ** RdcTohoKingdom ** Unnamed evil Weegee (possibly using "Re purposed OC" for the design) ** Unnamed evil BRK ** Scrappydooboy1009. (or something like that basically evil Scoobs) ** Indominus Rex 2015 (A cybernetic clone of Indominus) ** Evil clones of the other guys if they want * Roblox Murderer Raptor * The PGKs ** Caesium (Leader) ** Zinc ** Boron ** Germanium ** Wolfram ** Mercury ** Francium (former leader) * The Edgelords ** Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge (Leader) ** Darkness Raptor ** Darkness the Edgy Character ** Grimm Raptor ** Black Raptor ** Shin Raptor (fusion of Black and Grimm) ** Manpissed ** Gothra ** Edgy Abomination Blood Lord ** Edgelord Destoroyah * G-Rex * Aetherium ** Daddy Derick * The Creepypasta Confederation ** Jeff-saurus ** Jane-Saurus ** Godzilla.exe ** Beyuhn Drawyunehd ** Misfortune.zilla ** Slenderzilla ** Twin Tail Doll * Titanobot * The Master's faction ** The Master (Leader) ** Frygan ** Ronald McFuckingDonald ** MechaGodzilla (MechaKingGhidorah789) - }} Neutral Characters/minor antagonists= - Upcoming= * MF4 * Haemophagic Demon Tree * Face (NGC) * The Youtubers ** TrueKaijuGamer (Leader) ** Keemosaur ** A Pewdepie Kaiju ** A Markiplier Kaiju ** Leafysaurus ** A Game Theory/MatPat Kaiju ** SpaceGojifan2017 ** A jacksepticeye kaiju ** Probably a few others * IHEzilla (enemy to the other Youtubers) * The Cancer Contingent ** Reddy FazDemon ** Sanszilla ** Lunatyx The vaguely bunny-esc creature ** Quack Quack the Duck ** King GoldFredorah ** Freddyzilla ** Papyrus Jaguar * The Vehicle Kaiju Squad ** Mecha-F40PH ** 4kLift ** Class 166illa ** Jetton ** Busnado ** Dinosaur Tank Mk 3 ** Carzilla ** Submara - }} Crossovers The series will cross over with several FMK wiki universes such as The Oh Pi, T-Rex,and Raptor universes. It is likely that this series will contain many different crossovers. List of Universes Crossed over with: * Ultraman Atum Universe * Universe 1720 * Godzilla Man Universe * Universe 2004 * Godzilla vs The Legendary Wolfman Universe * Universe 69 * Universe 988 (Titanosaurus Clone was recruited from there) * Universe -1 (G-Rex and Aetherium are set to make appearances) * Universe 1996 (Koopa, Sepsis, Keratos, Myos and Organon originated here, although the events of COC are Non Canon to Dawn of Sepsis.) * Humarok Universe * Geharha Universe * Universe 666 * Universe 986 (helped set up the Poop Squad and will feature in a future crossover with T-Rex) * Alternate version of Universe 210. (set to be used for the Oh Pi crossover) * Universe 987 (set to be used for a Raptor crossover) * Universe 137 (Rickulon and Mortyrah crossover) Spin-offs There are currently two spin-offs of COC. These are: * A Legend Born! * FMK: The Movie Reception The users on the wiki thought this was a good idea. SuperNerd295 was quoted as saying it was "hot". List of Episodes Main Article: List of Council Of Creators Episodes. Trivia * The Council Of Creators series is not to be confused with the Council of Creators group. * All of the kaiju made by Scoobydooman90001 in this series are alternate versions and not the original kaiju. * "Council of Creators" is also the name of a book about astrology. * This series is NOT related to Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis. * This is the first series on the wiki to be written and worked upon by multiple users and is the currently the only one of its kind. Category:Council Of Creators (series) Category:Fanfiction Category:Series